


Fanboy Hell

by Daggerella



Series: Fanboy Heaven/Hell [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daggerella/pseuds/Daggerella
Summary: The counterpart to Fanboy Heaven, this illustrates the repercussions of upsetting the power balance of the Shield. Justice will be served, even if it has to be force-fed. Rated M for m/m slash, violence, language, dubcon, bondage, coercion.***this work is still in-process, even though the existing 5 chapters were originally published on ff.net in 2013.***
Series: Fanboy Heaven/Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545130
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

After another long day of travel, Punk's bus was finally parked for the night in yet another city for a show. He had started to doze off watching tv in bed, laying on top of the covers in a pair of flannel Spider-Man lounge pants when he heard his phone's text notification go off. He grabbed it and looked. He was pleasantly surprised to see that it was from Seth. He hadn't heard from him in the week or so since he had come over for that fateful first visit, and Punk had been wondering if he was going to hear from him again.

*text* Hey, long time no see. Want some company? ;)

He smiled, amused by Seth's bluntness. It was kind of late, but the prospect of having Seth in his bed again was too tempting to resist. He wrote back:

*text* Like you even have to ask. Bring it on over here.

He hit send, biting his lip anxiously. He was already getting excited, his head spinning with recollections of the things Seth did to him last time, making his cock twitch. He lay his head back and closed his eyes, reaching down and squeezing himself gently. He was getting hard fast just thinking about it.

Suddenly, he was jolted wide awake by a loud banging on the door of the bus. It couldn't be Seth, not this quickly, he thought to himself. Still, he made a beeline to the front, putting a hand on the door before stopping. "Who is it?" he asked, not wanting to fling the door open for just anybody.

"It's me...Seth." He heard from the other side. He sounded nervous again, that anxious little slut. Punk smirked and opened the door, revealing a sight he definitely wasn't expecting.

Seth was standing there, looking absolutely ravaged. His hair was tangled, sweaty and hanging down limply in his face. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he looked like he had been involved in some kind of altercation. He was shaking visibly.

"Hey...uhh, I'm really sorry," he said weakly, looking up at Punk apologetically through tangles of two-toned hair. "They...they fought me for it."

"What? Who?...wait, what?" Punk asked incredulously, wondering what the hell was going on. Just then, he saw two shadowy figures step out from either side of the doorway. One of them grabbed Seth, yanking him out of the way, and the other lunged toward Punk, grabbing him by the back of the neck and throwing him out onto the pavement.

Punk somersaulted before hitting the ground, but landed hard on his back, the air temporarily knocked out of his lungs. He saw the shadowy figure appear again, standing over him. He still couldn't see a face, but he could see a black hoodie, and as he looked closer he thought he saw a hint of a sneer beneath the hood.

The other unknown stepped into the light, pulling Seth over to look at Punk. "Better take a good look at your boy now, because the next time you see him his face is gonna look totally different," a deep, angry voice growled, the figure pulling back on Seth's hair roughly and shoving his head down as he cried out in pain.

Before Punk had a chance to react, the other figure bent down, slapping Punk hard several times, getting right in close to him, blowing Punk's hair back as he shouted hoarsely in his face.

"Just who the FUCK do you think you are, anyway?! Who told you it was okay to fuck someone else's bitch, huh? Tell me, you piece of fucking shit... ANSWER ME! He barked, buffeting Punk in a rain of blows to the head. Punk tried to cover himself, but the other unknown assailant came over and locked his arms behind him, yanking him up onto his feet. He was thrown roughly against the side of the bus, the metallic thud echoing across the otherwise empty parking lot.

When he turned back around to defend himself, he saw one of them come at him again, kicking him square in the stomach, doubling him over. He was then put into a tight headlock and thrown back onto the bus, falling partway up the stairs before regaining his footing.

Punk threw his head back, smacking the person restraining him in the face with his skull, giving him enough of an opportunity to work with. He twisted his arms free and lunged at the other attacker, who was advancing on him. He spun and deflected Punk's attempt, letting him run headlong into the kitchen countertop, landing crumpled on the floor, semi-conscious. Through a haze of pain, Punk could hear voices having a heated, urgent-sounding exchange, but they sounded tinny and far-away. He tried vainly to focus, but his vision was blurry and fading fast. The last thing he saw before slipping into unconsciousness was something hitting the floor next to his head. As groggy as he was, he still felt a sickly bolt of fear shoot through him as he realized what it was: the comic book he had given to Seth. A hand grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face onto it, right on the page he had autographed for him. Punk's vision shrunk to a pinpoint and he went out cold, laying helplessly on the floor as his hooded captors stood over him, laughing like jackals after a fresh kill.

"Lock that fucking door," the gruff-voiced one said, pulling his hood down and running a hand through his sandy, tangled hair.


	2. Chapter 2

When Punk finally opened his eyes again, he squinted, eyes not wanting to focus in the inside light. He quickly became aware of the pounding ache in his head from where he launched into the kitchen cabinet.

He blearily tried to move, instinctively attempting to stand, and a spike of panic shot through him as he realized he was restrained. As a surge of adrenaline began to run through him, he snapped to instantly and looked down to see himself wrapped (rather artfully) in black rope, arms securely bound behind him.

He heard a voice from close behind him, whispering into his ear. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty, finally decided to join the party, huh?" He twisted his head around to see and found himself face to face with Roman, who was sitting behind him, Punk's back leaning against his broad chest. Punk immediately started to struggle against the restraints, but it was no use. Ro chuckled at his futile effort, adjusting a couple of the knots at the front of the rope chest harness he had painstakingly tied onto him while Punk was unconscious.

"By all means, struggle all you want...but I think you'll find that you'revery securely tied up." Roman said, looking rather proud of his handiwork.

"What the FUCK?! Wha- I don't..." Punk responded, still not fully aware of what was happening. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw movement across the room. He shook his head and put all his effort into trying to see. Before his eyes were able to focus, he heard that raspy voice again, mocking him.

"Puuuunnnnkyyy," Dean called to him in a singsong voice, waving his one free hand in Punk's direction. It was then that Punk saw everything. Dean's other hand was busy holding Seth down by the throat, pinned down on the couch opposite the one Punk and Roman were sitting on. Seth's hands were bound together over his head with rope and tied off around the leg of the couch. Dean was straddling him, his pants undone and his cock out, fully hard.

Punk could see the spit dripping off of Dean's thick rod, and from the looks of Seth's open, gasping mouth, he quickly figured out what had been going on while he was unconscious. He also felt something happening between his legs, and he looked down to see Ro's hand shoved down the front of his pajama pants, gripping his cock and stroking it slowly. He felt a flush of embarrassment when he realized he was already hard and pulsing in Roman's fist.

"Oh, looks like we're busted, Roman...he's onto us..." Dean said sarcastically. "Yeah, well, something tells me he doesn't mind it too much," Ro replied, pulling down the front of Punk's pants to reveal his undeniable hard-on. He gripped it and stoked it upward, squeezing it toward the tip. Punk groaned involuntarily, struggling under the restraints, his face turning red with frustration.

"Why are you doing this?" Punk asked, exasperated. He met Dean's stare, challenging him. Dean laughed, shaking his head. "Why? You really have to ask why? Ok, how about you fucked this bitch right here," he said, grabbing Seth's face and turning it toward Punk, "and you didn't even have the courtesy to ask permission first?" He got up off the couch, slapping Seth hard across the mouth before walking over to stand in front of Punk and Roman. He didn't bother to zip his pants back up, and he stepped up to Punk's face, making sure he got a good look at his thick, veiny cock, still glistening with Seth's saliva.

"You have any idea how hard it is to find a slut like that? Huh?" Dean interrogated, gesturing back to Seth. "You know how long it's taken for us to break that ass in just the way we like it? And then you gotta go and fuck that all up," he snarled, slapping Punk hard across the face as well. "I dunno what you're talking about, man...I didn't fuck him, I swear." Punk pleaded, trying to stay calm. Dean grimaced and spun around, his hands running through his hair as though he was trying not to freak out. He picked up the comic book and turned back, shoving the cum-covered, autographed page in Punk's face. "THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THEN?!" he shouted in his ear, smacking him upside the head with it.

Punk swallowed hard and said, "Look, I'm telling you the truth. Yeah, that's my cum, but I didn't fuck him." He looked at Seth, who said quietly, "I told you guys." Dean turned around and straddled Seth's face again, jamming his cock all the way down his throat and holding his head there until he started to gag on it. He pulled it out and laughed as Seth coughed and whined. "What did I tell you about lying to me, huh? You fucking cheap whore. You'll fuck anything with a cock and a set of balls you can suck dry...why should I believe anything that comes out of that slut mouth, exactly?"

Before Seth could respond, Punk answered, "Because it is fucking true, ok? If you really must know, I let him fuck me," he said, his cheeks flushing. "And I don't care what you think about it. He's not a bitch, either...you guys just treat him that way." He looked at Seth and his eyes softened slightly.

Dean caught eyes with Roman and they both laughed in unison. Roman said, "I don't think you understand. Seth is what we like to call a power bottom. Meaning, he doesn't top. Ever. He's our bitch," he said, leaning into Punk, his voice dropping to just above a whisper, "and he knows that we're the only ones who can give him what he needs, the way that he needs it." Ro's hand kept stroking Punk's pulsing cock, and although Punk still wasn't sure if he was in real danger or not, his body was responding on its own. He hunched his hips up toward Roman's hand and moaned, looking directly at Dean the whole time.

"Well apparently you don't know him as well as you think, then, because not only did he top me, but he was really good at it, too," Punk antagonized, his dick throbbing as he said it.

Dean laughed again, shaking his head slowly. "Is that right?" He asked. "You hear that, Roman? It sounds like we've got another bitch to break in."

Ro chuckled softly, bringing his other hand up and closing it around Punk's throat. "Yeah, this one obviously needs a serious dicking if he's desperate enough to convince the biggest cock whore in existence to fuck him." He turned Punk's head to look him in the eye, his face red from the humiliation and lack of oxygen. "You mean to tell me you had the chance to put your cock in that tight ass of his and you passed it up to get your hungry little asshole filled? Huh? Do you need dick that bad?"

"Fuck you," Punk spat back at him, even though his heart was racing.

"Oh, I don't think that's what you really want, is it, slut? What do you think, Dean?"

Dean got up and walked back over to stand in front of Punk, reached down and held his cock straight out, putting a hand on the back of his head to pull it toward him. Punk stiffened and resisted with all his might, but Roman forcefully shoved him forward, hand still squeezing his neck. Before Punk knew it, Dean's cock was forcing its way into his mouth. Dean thrusted in and out several times quickly, roughly fucking his face as Roman continued to choke him. The veins in Punk's neck stood out as he turned a deeper shade of red, eyes watering. Dean finally pulled out and Ro removed his hand, both of them laughing spitefully as Punk gasped and heaved, trying to stay conscious this time.

"Aw yeah, that's a slut mouth alright," Dean said, breathing heavier. "I say we give him what he wants, and maybe he won't go using other peoples' property anymore without asking."


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, I think this one needs it real bad," said Roman, tilting Punk's head to the side and sinking his teeth into the delicate skin of his neck. Punk grimaced, yelping and writhing against his restraints, but Dean saw the look of pain on his face slowly dissolve as Roman licked over the area he had just bitten, causing his body to shudder involuntarily.

His mouth remained open as his eyes closed in silent surrender, his brain finally starting to wrap itself around the fact that he had no control over what was about to happen. Rather than being afraid, however, Punk found his heart and his dick pounding at the thought of being taken like this, tied up and unable to do anything to stop it.

Punk glanced across the small room and caught eyes with Seth again. This wasn't the Seth he knew, however. Even though he had yet to witness Seth in this state, he could plainly read the look of utter submission on his face. He had obviously been worked over thoroughly before they showed up, and at that point he displayed none of the playful aggressiveness that Punk had witnessed before. In its place was a look of desperate need; a hunger that was nowhere near being satiated.

"What are you looking at, slut? Huh?" Dean growled, reading his thoughts easily. "Whassamatter, not used to seeing your little twink top in his true form?" He walked over and grabbed Seth by the front of his jeans, roughly yanking them open and pulling out his stiff cock as Seth made no move to resist. Dean gave the cock in his hand couple of firm strokes, grinning as Seth whined and hunched toward him. He leaned over and pressed his forehead against Seth's, their hair intermingling. Dean's eyes locked on Seth's as he squirmed, kissing and licking and nudging at Dean's neck, desperate to be used. He couldn't use his hands as they were still restrained over his head, but he gyrated his hips against Dean's muscular thigh as he pleaded with his eyes.

"Yeah kitten, you wanna show him what you like to do with my cock? Hmm?" he teased, pushing his knee back against Seth's heated crotch. "Why don't you show him how a real good bottom takes it?" He sat back and tugged Seth's pants off, leaving him in a tight black jock. "Aww, and look at that. You even wore the right uniform. Come on, get that little twinky ass up here, bitch." He loosened the rope around the leg of the couch, giving him a little more room to move.

Seth obediently got onto his knees on the couch, keeping his ass toward Punk and leaning forward onto the cushions. He spread his legs wide, the straps of the jock framing his pretty little fuckhole perfectly.

Dean stood beside Seth on the couch and slapped Seth's gloriously round ass with both hands, grabbing hold of his cheeks and spreading them apart. He looked at Punk as he leaned over and let a trail of spit dangle from his mouth and land on Seth's twitching little hole. He rubbed it around with an index finger, drawing impatient moans from his two-toned bitch as his legs began to tremble in anticipation.

As Punk watched from across the room, Dean slowly slid two fingers into Seth's hot tunnel, causing Seth's head to come up and a ragged cry to escape his mouth. "Oh shut up...it's not like you haven't had bigger things in there before, you fucking slut. Get your head back down and show your boy here how a real whore takes it. He's gonna need to know for when we're buried balls-deep in both ends of him," he said, giving Punk an evil grin.

"Mmm yeah," Roman chimed in, breathing his words into Punk's ear. "Watch and learn, because I'm gonna be buried in you soon enough...and believe me, you're gonna need all the help you can get."

Upon hearing that, a shiver coursed through Punk's helpless body and his cock pulsed hard in Roman's hand. He then felt Ro's cock twitch in response, pressed tightly against his ass as he remained sitting closely in front of him. Another moan escaped his mouth as his arousal began to build; the thought of being used as a fuck toy by the two men was having an undeniable effect on him, and the more they teased him, the more insistent his hard-on became.

As Dean moved behind Seth and began to take his position, Roman suddenly threw Punk down onto the floor where he landed hard on his shoulder, his arms still tied behind him. Before he could move, he felt himself being picked up and moved over to the couch next to them. Ro sat on the couch next to Seth and positioned Punk between his legs, giving Dean a nod to indicate it was ok to go ahead.

"Looks like this is your lucky day, Punky bear...apparently Roman wants to make sure you get a front-row seat for this. Come here and get this wetter for me." He grabbed Punk by the hair and yanked him over toward Seth's waiting ass, shoving his face into it and commanding him to lick.

Punk did as he was told, extending his wet tongue and lapping upwards along Seth's ass crack. Immediately Seth started to moan and push back against him, desperate for contact. Roman and Dean looked at each other and exchanged knowing smirks.

Once Punk had sufficiently covered Seth's hole in his spit, Dean yanked him back, a disappointed groan coming from Seth as Punk's warm mouth was taken away. "Yeah, you're ready for it, aren't you?" Dean teased, stepping up and rubbing the head of his cock up and down in that slick crevice as Seth began to emit a tense moan in anticipation.

Punk couldn't help but watch in aroused awe. Sitting on his knees on the floor next to them, he had an unimpeded view of the proceedings, and the sight of what was unfolding was quite possibly the hottest thing he had ever seen. Punk didn't want to like it on principle alone, but his principles were rapidly failing him at the insistence of his throbbing dick.

Dean dropped his hips a little and stiffened, pushing himself in. Seth's moan immediately changed to a whine, his nerves lighting up with sensation. He relaxed into the couch and pressed his ass back anxiously just as Dean came forward, ramming himself all the way in and holding onto Seth's hips, grinding it expertly against Seth's prostate from the inside. He let out enraptured moans as Dean's cock filled him, finally in his happy place.

Finally, after allowing Punk to watch for a couple of minutes, Roman tugged up on the ropes of his chest harness, bringing him back up between his legs. He had already taken his dick out, and he pulled Punk's face up and held his menacingly large cock up in front of him.

"You ever had one this big?" He asked, grinning smugly.

"N...no...I haven't even seen one that big...well, not in real life," Punk replied nervously. He stared, transfixed, at the Samoan monster before him, wondering if he was capable of taking it without being split in two.

"Yeah, it's about 10 inches," Roman said matter-of-factly. "And guess what? I'm gonna use it to find out just how deep your throat is."

Punk still resisted even as Roman brought him closer to his cock, until he looked over to see Seth with his face turned in their direction, watching them intently as Dean's thrusts rocked him forward. "What are you waiting for, dumbass? Fucking do it...suck that cock, or I will, dammit," he said breathlessly.

Roman laughed and leaned over, adding, "Now kitten, I know how much you love to be stuffed full of cock from both ends, but we have to save some for our host here. You do wanna see him suck my cock, don't you?

"Oh fuck yes," Seth replied, desperately craning his neck to get closer. "Please."

Roman came in closer and Seth pounced, attacking Ro's mouth with his own. They kissed frantically for a long moment until Ro finally pulled away, looking down at Punk, saying, "Well, do what your little top bitch says and suck my dick."


	4. Chapter 4

Punk looked at Roman, his eyes searching the Samoan's face for some sign of empathy, hoping there might still be a chance of convincing him to be reasonable. In response, he got a condescending sneer and a quick slap across the face.

"The FUCK you lookin' at, bitch? Did I stutter?" Ro antagonized, grabbing Punk by the chin and pulling his face up closer to him.

In a last-ditch effort to save himself, Punk decided to change tactics. With pleading eyes, he asked, "I suppose there's no way I can talk you out of this, is there?"

Ro smirked, licking his lips and stroking his hard meat upward until a clear stream of fluid leaked out and trailed slowly down his shaft. "What do you think?"

Punk swallowed hard. "You guys are just gonna...use me...aren't you?"

"Oh, you make it sound like you're not gonna enjoy it." Ro replied, leaning forward, his face inches from Punk's. "How about this- if you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so, and I'll stop."

Punk looked at him skeptically. "That's it? Just say 'stop'? For real?"

"Uh-huh," Roman said, his voice softening, his eyes locked on Punk's mouth. He suddenly leaned in and kissed him, their lips fusing together in a heated exchange of crackling energy. Romans tongue searched Punk's mouth posessively, trying to eradicate any remaining resistance to which he might have been clinging.

Punk's body twitched helplessly between the larger man's feet, overwhelmed by the rush of endorphins that struck him like a bolt of lightning. When Roman finally pulled back, he looked at Punk's face again, smiling. Punk's eyes were closed in submission, his mouth still open as though he was waiting for more.

"That's right," Ro purred, "but good luck saying stop when that pretty mouth is full of my cock."

He sat back and held out his cock with one hand as he brought Punk's head forward with the other. As those lips made contact and slid slowly down Ro's pulsing length, he let out a long, guttural groan, relieved to finally be getting some action of his own. Punk tried to relax his mouth in order to accommodate Roman's thick cock, but he only got a couple inches past the head before it was hitting his unconditioned gag reflex. He pulled his head back, coughing, the salty taste of Ro's pre-cum still on his tongue.

Ro slid a hand through Punk's sweaty hair, bringing it down to the side of his face. "Just suck it slow...you can lick it first if you want to," he said softly. Punk sighed, then began to cover Roman's stiff dick from bottom to top in kisses and licks, alternating between the two as Ro moaned. Once his member was sufficiently wet, he pushed his cock head back into that sweet mouth and Punk started sucking again, this time managing to at least do it without choking.

"Mmmmm...much better, baby," Ro praised, running the backs of his fingers against Punk's cheek, feeling his own cock stuffing its way into that mouth repeatedly through the thin membrane. "Yeah, you're taking it nice now."

Something about Roman calling him "baby" awakened an odd feeling inside Punk, some kind of deep, burning need to please that he wasn't at all familiar with. Whatever it was, he knew that he really wanted to hear that word (and possibly other, sexier words) fall from that beautiful man's lips, and he was willing to do whatever it took to bring them out. He slurped wetly on the head of Ro's cock, looking up at him in awe, blushing.

"Fuuuuuck, that is soooo hot," Seth growled, having been watching them the whole time as Dean plowed his insatiable ass next to them on the couch. "Can I have some too? Pleeeeease? I won't be greedy this time, I promise," he pleaded, asking both Dean and Roman at the same time. "I can share," he said, smiling expectantly.

Ro and Dean exchanged glances for a moment, communicating something silently between them. Dean slowly pulled out of Seth's clutching passage and pulled back on his hips, yanking him off the couch and onto the floor right next to Punk. Roman stood back up, pushing his pants down and off, and tossing them aside. He then sat back down, parting his legs wider to allow both boys access to his cock.

"Ok, now you better behave this time," Roman warned, looking at Seth while pulling him toward his twitching meat. "That means take turns...got that, you fucking cock slut?" he said, slapping Seth's cheek affectionately.

Seth grinned, nuzzling his face into Roman's palm. "Yes, I promise. I'm gonna suck it so good for you, you have no idea," he said, eyes darting back and forth between Ro's face and his cock.

"I know you will, baby," Ro replied. "Now show your little boy toy how it's done."

Without another word, Seth lunged at Roman's waiting cock, wrapping his hungry mouth around it and sucking it down, moaning as his eyes closed in delicious surrender. Ro's breath caught in his throat as he felt his aching hardness being engulfed in that wet, squirming warmth, and his head fell back against the couch. "God fucking dammit, that's good," he said breathlessly.

"Yeah, he's a good little whore for the most part," Dean chimed in, kneeling down behind both boys and surveying the two perfectly positioned asses in front of him. "But I wanna get my dick up in this," he said, running a hand over the lower curve of Punk's backside. He quickly tugged Punk's pajama pants off, leaving him naked save for the intricate webbing of black rope framing his tattooed chest and securing his arms behind his back.

Dean moved behind Punk, cracking his knuckles and flexing his hands before placing them on both sides of his ass and squeezing. Punk laid his head against Roman's thigh and looked back, biting his bottom lip. "Do it. I'm ready," he said, unprovoked.

"Oh really," Dean shot back, eyes widening in surprise. "Well isn't this a turn of events. What, all it took was a taste of the big man's magic dick, and suddenly you're begging for cock?" he chortled, highly amused at his own cleverness.

"Well if I remember correctly, that's what happened to you, wasn't it?" Roman piped up, grinning smugly. Dean's head snapped up and he shot Ro a betrayed glance, grumbling something to himself and backing up slightly with a scowl on his face.

"Stick that ass up, bitch," he ordered Punk, smacking him on the cheek, his hand leaving a red print. Punk complied, spreading his legs and arching his back.

Dean brought his head down and licked his way up Punk's ass crack, biting him on the haunch and drawing a plaintive whine from him. Dean growled low in his throat and dove in, his mouth eagerly working on the tight, flexing knot, making Punk shudder with pleasure. He brought his hand between Punk's legs and gripped him by his leaking cock, stroking it as he made sure that hole was good and wet.

Ro pulled Seth off his dick, making him whine as he reluctantly relinquished his meaty prize, his mouth shiny with spit as he let go. "Ok, now share," he said, taking it away and bringing his attention to Punk, who was panting quietly and licking the inside of Ro's thigh.

"Come on baby, suck that dick some more," Ro urged, looking into Punk's eyes and smiling. Upon hearing that word come from Roman's mouth, that strange feeling washed over him again, the yearning inside him quickly reaching an apex. He took that cock back into his mouth and sucked it eagerly as Seth encouraged him.

"Yeah, suck that fucking thing...come on, you can fit more than that in there," he said, not waiting for him to end his turn before sticking his head down between Ro's legs and working on his balls and whatever parts of his shaft he could reach with his tongue.

Dean finally pulled back and brought his hard cock up to the small puckered hole, rubbing it around briefly before starting to push in, penetrating straight through Punk's clenching ring of muscle as he cried out in shock."Yeah, you're gonna take this good, aren't you, Punky bear?" Dean asked, holding still for a moment to allow him to get used to it.

"Oh God yes," Punk breathed, "Fuck me, just fucking do it. Use me. I...I need itso fucking bad."

"Well, with a response like that, how can I say no? Besides, we gotta keep the two of you satisfied from now on so you won't go run off and find some other cock, right Roman?" Dean said, eyeing his cohort with a smirk.

"Hey, if that's what it takes," Ro replied, smirking back. "Now fuck this little slut's ass before he loses his fucking mind, will ya?

"Noooo problem," Dean said, sliding himself the rest of the way in.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean emitted a tension-filled groan as he watched his wet cock slowly disappear inside Punk's snug backside. "Wow, Punky babe...are you sure Seth fucked you? Because this feels like a virgin ass to me," he taunted, breaking into a smug grin as Seth flashed him a slightly offended look. "Or is it just because my dick is so much bigger than his? Huh?" he asked, punctuating his inquiry with a forceful thrust.

Punk growled, lifting his head up and looking back. "Yeah, it's big, but it's still not as big as your ego," he cracked, unable to resist the urge to be a smartass even in his current predicament. He couldn't really see Dean's reaction, but the "Ohhh shit" and the muffled laughter that came from Roman told him everything he needed to know.

"Oh, shut up," Dean snapped, looking up at Roman irritably. "Just because you've got a soft spot for this little bitch doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on him, you know."

Roman sat up abruptly and reached out, grabbing Dean by his shirt and tugging him forward, their faces nose to nose over Punk's back. "Just remember who let you go first, you mouthy little shit. If I wanted to, I could plow him so hard he wouldn't even be able to feel your cock inside him after I was done," he reminded, baring his teeth as he returned Dean's glare. "You wreck him, and I might just come looking for your ass to finish in, so watch it...unless of course, that's what you really want."

Punk still couldn't see what was going on above him, but he could feel Dean's erect cock twitch strongly several times deep inside him as Ro spoke. Just as he opened his mouth again to add his own comment, Dean grabbed onto his rope harness and used it for leverage as he began to fuck him hard, the surly tattooed man's raspy cries only spurring him on. "Fine," Dean grunted, stuffing Punk with as much dick as he could while simultaneously staring daggers at the Samoan in front of him. "I suppose I'll save some for you. But do me a favor and do something with that fucking mouth of his so he'll shut the fuck up, please."

Ro smiled, replying, "Oh, I can do that." He reached behind Punk and pulled on one of the ropes, releasing Punk's hands from the bindings without removing the rest of the harness. He stood up and pulled Seth up onto the couch so he was laying on his back, then gestured for Dean to move Punk up on top of him. Dean roughly shoved him up into a 69 position on his hands and knees on top of Seth, growling, "I guess it's your lucky day, bitch" as he got in place behind him. "Now suck that dick."

As Punk's body shifted into place above him, Seth gasped, a bit overwhelmed by the sudden realization of what was about to happen. He let out a low, chuckling moan, running his eager hands down Punk's sides and grabbing a firm hold onto his ass. "Fuck...this is so perfect," he groaned lustily as he gazed at the visibly throbbing cock directly above his face. He was so taken in by the sight that he was caught by surprise when his aching dick was suddenly enveloped by wet, sucking heat. "Yessss...oh my God, just like that...holy fuck, that's good," he mewled, licking and biting his way up Punk's thigh and curling his hips upward toward the mouth servicing him. "You guys are too good to me."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Dean replied, slicking his rod with more lube and rubbing it up and down Punk's ass crack. "I know you love seeing this though, don't you?" he asked, pressing it in slowly and deliberately so Seth could watch his thick meat being swallowed up by that inviting passage. Punk's moans buzzed against Seth's thumping dick as he stared at what was going on right above him, close enough to see Dean's cock throb as he thrusted harder to get it all the way in.

"Fuck yes, I love it... I love your fucking cock. Do it. Fuck that ass. I wanna see it, pleeease," he whined, desperate for Dean to stop the teasing and get on with it. Dean complied and pulled back, then thrusted in again, continuing the slow pace, enjoying every twitching inch of Punk's grasping tunnel. "That's a good Punky bear," he moaned, releasing the ropes to grab Punk by the hips. "Fucking take it, just like I know you want it."

Just then, Dean looked up to see Roman watching him too, stroking himself intently, mouth curled into a snarl and his eyes fixed on Dean's pistoning rod. "What's the matter? You need it too or something?" Dean goaded, smirking cockily. Roman quickly broke his gaze and put both hands on Seth's thighs, spreading them apart, and rubbed his cockhead along Seth's seam. "Nah, I think I need this nice little boy pussy right here though," Ro responded. "Is that what you want, kitten? Huh? You want this?"

"YES YESYESYESYES PLEASE...unhh...fuck me," pleaded Seth, writhing In anticipation.

"That's what I thought," said Roman, gripping himself mid-shaft and pushing forward while pulling back on Seth's hips. He slid in easily at first due to the fucking Seth was taking beforehand, but once he got to the point where his shaft got thicker toward the bottom, it started stretching Seth further, causing him to cry out and whimper even as he bucked to try to get more in. "Fuck YESSS Romie you're so fucking good...unhh give it to me...you know I can take it, baby," he whined, quickly approaching a complete sensory overload.

Seth felt like was in the middle of a three-ring circus of cock, with Dean aggressively pounding Punk's ass right in front of him, his own cock throbbing in Punk's warm mouth, and Roman's monster dick burrowing it's way inside him. He started to pant and make little huffing noises, crying out, "fucckkk...so fucking good, that's gonna...unhhhh shit...I'm gonna..." as he desperately tried to hold back.

"Aww, whassamatter Sethie? Can't take seeing this?" Dean teased, pulling himself out all the way and then pushing it back in to give Seth a better visual. "I think he's getting there, buddy," he said to Roman, who was engrossed in the act of penetrating Seth's rear channel.

Without looking up, Ro replied, "Oh, I'm gonna get him there, alright," thrusting harder, watching that tiny hole stretch to accept his thickness. "That's right baby, take all of this cock. Show your little friend here how much you love it. Give him a nice big mouthful to swallow." He started giving Seth fast, short strokes, only pulling out about halfway before slamming it back in again.

Seth responded by tensing up and vibrating with pent-up energy, still clutching Punk's ass and biting his inner thigh as his eyes rolled back in his head. "Yessss, don't stop- oh Goddd YESSSSS..." he wailed, hips pumping up into that hot orifice faster and faster. 

"Yeah, good, now swallow that fucking load, bitch. That's not the only one you're gonna be tasting tonight, so you better get used to it," rasped Dean, slowing down his pace a bit so Punk could do as he ordered.

Punk did as he was told and sucked Seth's pulsing cock hard until he went over the edge. Seth let out a series of enraptured moans as he unloaded forcefully in Punk's moaning mouth. He wasn't able to swallow fast enough and cum quickly started leaking out from the corners of his mouth, streaking the shaft of Seth's dick with white.

Punk pulled his head back and took a few gasping breaths, licked his jizz-smeared lips, and looked up at Roman. "I want that," he said, looking at Ro's thick meat as he pulled it out of Seth, still hard as a rock and somehow even veinier and more intimidating than before. "Please."

Roman laughed, then said, "Well buddy, it looks like I'm tagging myself in. Step aside and let the big man take care of this," as he slapped Dean on the shoulder, smirking.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean stopped immediately and pulled his cock out of Punk's asshole, moving aside and using Seth's wadded up shirt to wipe himself off before switching positions. He then grabbed Seth by the ankles and pulled him away from the continuing action so he could have a chance to recover for a moment as well.

Roman stepped up behind Punk, grabbing the lube and pouring it directly onto his cock. He tossed the bottle aside and slapped Punk hard on the ass. "You sure you want this?" he teased, sliding his fist up and down the length of his shaft. 

Punk sat up and looked back over his shoulder, catching Roman's eye and cracking a slight smile. "I can't help but feel like that's kind of a ridiculous thing to ask at this point, but if you really need to hear me say it, then yeah- I want it. Now come here and fuck me with it, please. I can't stand the suspense." Even though he knew mouthing off like that probably wasnt the best idea in this situation, he couldn't resist the urge to be sarcastic. He grasped his own ass cheeks and held them apart, showing Roman exactly where he wanted him to put it. "Come on, big man...show me what you got."

Roman chuckled, amused by both Punk's eagerness to fuck and his cocky attitude. "I knew I liked you for a reason," he said, putting a hand on the back of Punk's neck and gently pushing him down until his cheek pressed against the couch cushion. He grasped his cock with the other hand, reached under Punk's upturned ass and rubbed the slippery head slowly over his twitching opening, both men moaning in anticipation. 

"Jesus Christ, get a fuckin' room," Dean piped up angrily as he returned from the bathroom, thoroughly annoyed by Roman's unprofessional display of tenderness and by the obviously mutual attraction between the two of them. "I didnt realize we were taking him out on a date first," he snarled, coming back to position himself in front of Punk's face. He stared daggers at Roman, challenging him to say something back. 

Before Ro had a chance, Punk rose up and captured Dean's cock between his lips, sucking wetly on it as he looked up at him. "Looks like he wants you to shut up too," Roman cracked as he watched Dean's face go slack with pleasure. 

"Yeah, well...", Dean mumbled, quickly falling under the spell of Punk's hot mouth. "This ain't over. Not by a long shot."

Roman rolled his eyes, sighing impatiently. "Fine, whatever- just let him suck you off already. I'm kind of in the middle of something," he replied, finally squeezing the head of his cock past the rim of Punk's hole and entering him. 

As soon as Punk felt Roman's thickness starting to wedge its way inside his inexperienced orifice he began to sweat profusely, moaning and whining loudly around Dean's cock. Smirking, Dean put a hand on each side of Punk's head and drove himself deeper down his throat, holding him there until he started to choke and squirm, desperate to breathe. Dean pulled out quickly, frowned and slapped Punk's reddened face as he gasped for air.

"Sloppy bitch," Dean scowled as saliva drooled out of Punk's mouth and dripped off of his chin. "You better not waste my cum like that. I wanna see you swallow every last drop of it...understand?" 

Punk tried to respond in the affirmative, but could only manage a muffled "mmhmm" after Dean shoved his cock back into his open mouth and began actively fucking his face. 

Meanwhile, Seth emerged from the bathroom after cleaning himself up and came back over to the couch opposite them. He was still naked, and his hair was an absolute mess. He sat down and took a long pull off of a bottle of water he had found in Punk's fridge, then wiped his mouth and focused on watching his new lover getting spit-roasted by his teammates. 

"Woof," Seth said aloud, leaning toward them and cocking his head sideways. "Is that what it looks like when you guys fuck me?" He chewed on his bottom lip and stared intently, feeling himself getting turned on again already. "You're so hot, Daddy...fuck," he groaned, his hand reaching down to grip the base of his own cock as he looked Roman up and down in awe. 

Ro smiled and made eye contact with Seth, still continuing to stuff more and more of his meat up Punk's spasming tunnel, making Punk moan and shiver uncontrollably. "You wanna see it up close, baby? Get in here," he said, gesturing for Seth to come and sit on the floor next to them. 

Seth wasted no time, springing off the couch and positioning himself on his knees beside Punk's ass. Roman pulled him in by the back of his head until Seth's face was about 6 inches away from his penetrating cock, then took his hand away and put it back on Punk's ass, gripping him tight as he thrust in all the way. 

Just then, Punk reached up and shoved Dean away by his hips, trying to get the dick out of his mouth so that he could breathe again. Gasping and groaning loudly, he reached between his legs and ran his fingers around the junction of their two bodies, laughing a bit in surprise as he realized he had managed to take the entirety of Ro's horse cock without being split in two.

"Holy shit," Punk rasped hoarsely as he looked back at Roman. "You're sooooo fucking BIG!"

Ro chuckled and looked away almost bashfully for a moment, then looked back at Punk and licked his lips. "You're so fuckin' tight- I wish you could see how good your ass looks with my cock buried in it. Pretty hot, am I right?" he asked, directing the question at Seth, who was watching closely and stroking himself.

Seth responded without taking his eyes off of the gloriously erotic sight. "Fuck yes, Daddy, it looks so good. Pound him hard, like you do to me." 

Roman obliged and began to pump in and out slowly at first, pulling out all the way every couple of thrusts just so he could jam his entire rod back in and make Punk cry out even louder. He started moving faster, pistoning smoothly back and forth. "How's this? Hard enough?" he asked Seth.

"What?! Why are you asking him?" Dean interrupted, glaring at Roman. "He doesn't get a say in what happens, remember? You're not supposed to make it easy for them." 

Roman paused for a moment and leveled his gaze at Dean. "And what did I already tell you?" he said, his tone of voice teetering on the edge of angry. "Just shut up and get your dick sucked, for fuck's sake. I'm getting real sick of listening to you bitch about everything. You're just jealous."

"JEALOUS??" Dean retorted, highly offended by the accusation. "Well, I don't-"

"Oh my fucking GOD," Punk finally spoke up, cutting off Dean's angry rant before he could get started. "Would you two quit bickering and just fuck me? Seriously, I dont know what kind of weird power dynamic you guys have going on between the two of you, but it's not exactly a turn-on, you know? You sound like an old married couple. Emphasis on the old," he griped. "So are we doing this or not?"

The question hung heavy in the air as everyone fell silent. Dean and Roman both looked away, shocked and embarrassed at being so accurately called out. Seth was the one to break the tension, crawling over and whispering in Punk's ear before looking up at Dean and batting his long, dark eyelashes. "Can I help?" he asked sweetly, his hand encircling the base of Dean's cock and squeezing it to keep him hard. "You can have two mouths instead of one," he offered, arching an eyebrow as an invitation.

Dean looked down at both faces gazing up at him, seemingly considering his options. One side of his lip curled into a wicked smirk as he reached out and hooked a thumb in each of their mouths, pulling them closer to the end of his dick. "Just like that," he said, pulling his hands away and nodding toward Seth. "Take turns."


End file.
